


Предназначение

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Love is in Bloom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Iris way, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Они сошлись в одном: "судьба" и предназначение - это полная чушь.





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Писалось на конкурс «Не романтикой единой-2», номинация «Темная сторона».  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_.  
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://fanfics.me/fic126358  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8082024

Ирис задумчиво наблюдала за Хэзер. Несмотря на неожиданные открытия этого вечера, она вовсе не собиралась схватить сумку с вещами и сбежать. Более того, Хэзер мирно жевала еду на вынос, смотрела телевизор и время от времени гладила лежащую рядом с ней кошку. Лапша довольно мурчала, еда Ирис медленно остывала, а сама она всё никак не могла оторваться от наблюдения за этой картиной — такой уютной, домашней и _привычной_.  
Будто ничего и не произошло. Словно несколько часов назад они не узнали друг о друге то, что должно было бы перечеркнуть их отношения. Но нет — Хэзер сидела на диване и даже слегка улыбалась. Было видно, что она устала, вымотанная прошедшим днём и непростым ужином с матерью, но на её лице не было и тени беспокойства.  
Удивительно.  
— Ты чего не ешь? — неожиданно спросила Хэзер, и Ирис вернулась в реальность. Еда Хэзер уже закончилась, а её — безнадёжно остыла. Лапша приоткрыла один глаз и вопросительно мяукнула.  
— Я... задумалась, непростой был денёк, — усмехнулась Ирис.  
— О, понимаю, — фыркнула Хэзер. — Хорошо, что завтра выходной. После такого мне нужно как следует отдохнуть.  
— А ты... — начала Ирис, но неожиданно выпалила то, что волновало её сейчас больше всего. — Ты точно не сбежишь под покровом ночи?  
Хэзер засмеялась, искренне и открыто. Смех соседки по квартире всегда нравился Ирис, он был заразительным и каким-то _лёгким_. Так что она не удержалась от ответной улыбки.  
— Точно нет, — мягко ответила Хэзер. — Где ещё я найду себе такую соседку? Да даже если и найду — что, снова знакомить её с мамой, соврав, что это моя новая девушка? Нет уж, спасибо. Меня и так всё устраивает.  
— Но почему? — Ирис действительно не понимала. Во время ужина с матерью Хэзер у них не было времени обсудить это. А потом её выдернул из дома сигнал магикома, так что Ирис вынуждена была оставить Хэзер на несколько часов. Она не была уверена, что именно застанет, когда вернётся домой.  
Но все её мрачные ожидания не оправдались. Хэзер осталась и, похоже, совершенно не изменила своего отношения к ней.  
— А что не так? — Хэзер изобразила притворное удивление, но было видно, что она с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Это подтолкнуло Ирис высказать наконец все свои сомнения.  
— Может быть, то, что я — Магика Ультима, злодейка, враг и угроза всему живому? Или то, что ты, Хэзер, дочь Магики Примы, моей главной противницы и самой могущественной волшебницы Земли? Неужели тебе...  
— Всё равно? — закончила за неё Хэзер. — Да.  
И она продолжила молча гладить Лапшу. Улыбаясь.  
Странно, но это короткое слово, сказанное мягким, но уверенным голосом Хэзер, совершенно успокоило Ирис. Однако теперь в ней проснулось ещё и любопытство.  
— Но почему? — повторила она свой вопрос.  
— О, пожалуй, мне действительно стоит объяснить, — Хэзер еле слышно вздохнула и подтянула колени к груди, обняв их руками. — Я считаю, что всё это насчёт "судьбы" и предназначения — чушь собачья. Все эти жертвы с обеих сторон того не стоят. Смерти реальных людей ради победы мифических "правды" и "справедливости" — грёбаная глупость. Вы боретесь друг с другом, заставляя страдать самих себя и окружающих. Магики — ужасные эгоисты.  
Ирис только и оставалось, что удивлённо смотреть на Хэзер во время её тирады. Ещё никогда она не смотрела на свою жизнь под таким углом.  
— Ты борешься против "судеб", и с этим я согласна, — продолжала Хэзер. — Но твои методы... Я не о том, насколько это "правильно". Они не особо эффективны. Что изменилось за все годы борьбы? Даже я, далёкая от магиков, знаю, что почти ничего. Зло по-прежнему дерётся с добром, и с обеих сторон погибают люди. В общем, ты ничем не лучше и не хуже моей матери.  
— Ого, — это единственное, что Ирис смогла произнести. — Вау, Хэзер. Ничего себе. Мне надо это обдумать.  
— О да, — согласилась Хэзер. — Не удивительно. А я спать — как же я уста-ала.  
На последнем слове Хэзер зевнула и посмотрела на часы. Ирис бросила взгляд туда же — и увидела, что уже два часа ночи.  
Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и Хэзер ушла в свою спальню. А Ирис осталась сидеть на диване и размышлять. Взгляд Хэзер на ситуацию был совершенно необычным, никогда прежде Ирис не встречала таких людей. Чаще всего её альтер эго, Магику Ультиму, боялись или ненавидели. Иногда — боготворили и восхищались. К первым относилось большинство магиков планеты, возглавляемое Магикой Примой, а также — обычные люди. Они считали её желание бороться против "судеб" глупостью или извращением, с удовольствием обвиняли её во всех бедах, а её единомышленников — презирали. Ко вторым относились другие магики, не желающие подчиняться доставшейся "судьбе".  
Но никто никогда не был равнодушным. Даже не так — невозмутимым, спокойным, понимающим? Ирис не вполне понимала, как именно обозначить позицию Хэзер.  
Сама Ирис никогда не считала себя злодейкой, но смирилась с тем, что большая часть населения планеты считала её именно такой. Она делала то, что считала необходимым. Возможно, иногда её методы и были чересчур жёсткими, и Хэзер права...  
Впрочем, сейчас сама Хэзер занимала её куда больше, чем обдумывание правильности выбранной стратегии борьбы. Всё, что она говорила, было таким... Будто Хэзер знала мир магиков — не со стороны, а _изнутри_. Ирис задумалась и смогла смутно припомнить, что когда-то слышала нечто о дочери Магики Примы, которая должна была стать столь же сильной, как и мать, когда закончит обучение в Академии, но... А ещё Ирис вспомнила о скандале в Академии, из которой сбежала ученица, неожиданно бросив всё... Единственная за много лет.  
Ирис решила, что спросит Хэзер об этом завтра — то есть, уже сегодня. И если это окажется правдой, тогда Ирис будет уважать её куда больше. С такой лёгкостью вычеркнуть из своей жизни магию, отказаться от неё и жить как обычный человек — для такого поступка нужна была сила. Ирис не знает, насколько правильным был подобный выбор и смогла бы она сама сделать то же самое, но не может просто не обращать на такое внимания. Кто же знал, что её милая соседка по квартире, работающая редактором в издательстве манги, скрывает такие секреты?  
Ирис задумалась, насколько Хэзер была права в своём монологе. Возможно ли, что отказ от магии был лучшим способом бороться с "судьбой"? Похоже, что Хэзер была не меньшей бунтаркой, чем сама Ирис.  
Но это было куда более сложным и серьёзным шагом, чем то, что Ирис делала сейчас. Магия была важной частью её жизни, и кто знает, что будет, если она просто уйдёт... Для начала, пожалуй, можно ещё раз пересмотреть планируемые на ближайшие дни операции и сократить число возможных жертв. И отказаться от площадного оружия... Кажется, в последнее время она действительно увлеклась, не считаясь с возможными последствиями — всё равно хуже её репутация стать уже не могла.  
Ирис, устав сидеть в одном положении, легла на диван. Лапша, потревоженная движением, проснулась и недовольно пробурчала:  
— И чего некоторым не спится...  
Ирис улыбнулась привычным интонациям в голосе фамильяра и прикрыла глаза, продолжая размышлять. Она пододвинула к себе Лапшу и обняла. Та недовольно фыркнула, но не стала вырываться.  
Через десять лет они сами позовут мать Хэзер на ужин. За это время борьба с "судьбами" станет совсем другой — более мирной и эффективной. Мир преобразится, а у юных магик появится выбор. Магика Прима по-прежнему будет недовольна выбором своей дочери, но честно признает заслуги Ирис. Между ними больше не будет откровенной вражды.  
А после ужина Ирис поцелует свою милую неволшебницу, чьи слова изменят так много. Хэзер так и не сбежит, хотя у неё всегда будет такая возможность.  
И тогда Ирис придёт в голову странная мысль — возможно ли, что именно в этом было её предназначение? Но она тут же отбросит её и крепче обнимет подругу.


End file.
